


Personal Saviour

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [226]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Kind Harry Potter, M/M, Rain, Sharing Clothes, Shivering Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is chivalrous.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [226]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Personal Saviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge Fic, based on prompt no. 73: _Take Mine._

Harry was looking forward to his after-work date with Draco. The two of them had made plans to visit _L’hippggriffe Heureux_ , the chicest new restaurant on Diagon Alley. 

It might have been raining but that couldn’t dull the excitement in Harry’s heart. 

Five o’clock chimed and he dived for the door. Draco was stood outside, shivering under an Umbrella Charm. The vain wizard wasn’t even wearing a coat!

“Take mine,” Harry demanded, sliding his own from his shoulders and hanging it over his boyfriend. “You’ll soon feel better.”

Draco cuddled into the warm wool. “My personal Saviour,” he replied, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
